


Surrender All Your Dreams To Me, Tonight

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Graphic Sex, Learning curve, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, handjobs, new kink, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: It just doesn’t feel right to Maverick, that Iceman wants his lover to hurt him: to shame him and make him submit. He doesn’t want to hurt Iceman at all.





	Surrender All Your Dreams To Me, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pat Benatar’s “Shadows Of The Night.”

When they were younger, in the haze between enemies and friends, perhaps Maverick would’ve jumped at the opportunity to have the Iceman shivering, quaking under his hand. But now it’s been years, they aren’t the same. It just doesn’t feel right to Maverick, that Iceman wants him to hurt him, to shame him, make him submit. He doesn’t want to hurt Iceman at all.

“You want me to _what_?”

“You heard me Mav.”

“Are you.. since when have you even..” Maverick shook his head. “Are you sure you _trust_ me with that?”

“I love you and, although it pains me dearly to admit, yes. I _do_ trust you. I want this and I want you to want it too.”

Maverick still looked hesitant, he sputtered and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“But I haven’t .. not in years.. I wouldn’t know what I’m doing.”

Iceman smiled, a genuine smile.

“That’s okay, I’ll talk you through it. I’ve had it done a handful of times before Mav, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“But if I—“

“—If you’re hurting me, believe me you will know. That’s what safe-words and reactions are for.”

Maverick sighed, contemplated Iceman’s argument. Maverick wasn’t sure that Iceman would make such an offer again and he would be lying to himself to say he wasn’t a little excited.

“Okay Ice. _I love you_, let’s do it.” 

* * *

They were at Iceman’s place late one Friday night. Maverick had just waltzed in to Iceman on his sofa, dressed down in a vest and joggers, with an eyebrow raised and a predatory look in his hazel eyes. Maybe Maverick seemed a little less sure of himself then but, Iceman was on his feet, pressing him up against the wall, hands in his hair, tongue devouring his mouth. The sheer intensity of Iceman grinding his own hips up against Maverick was confirmation enough that they both wanted it. Iceman needed it and Maverick was still a little hesitant but Iceman trusted him with it. That meant a hell of a lot.

Maverick pulled himself from Iceman’s grasp and his whimper, he took Iceman’s huge hand is his own and walked on down the hall. His steps seemed a little slow and cautious that Iceman knew, either Maverick was still concerned for him and didn’t want to hurt him or, he was plotting something. A ruse of security, that would leave Iceman shaking and dripping in sweat. 

* * *

Maverick yanked open the door to Iceman’s bedroom and his words were caught in his throat. The bed was made with military precision, the lights were still off and the tension lay thick. Only the blue cast of moonlight broke through the blinds, trailed over the items on his bed. Maverick could just make out the metal restraints that gleamed in the moonlight.

“Mav, it’s _okay_. It’s going to feel good, trust me.”

“Ice, I—“

“Mav, I really want to do this with you. I trust you and I know you’d trust me if our roles were reversed.”

Maverick’s response was cut off as he yelped, Iceman had claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss. His hands wandered all over Maverick, as he slowly pulled him towards his bed.

“If you really do _love_ me, you’d want me to be happy right? Trying something new, for us?” Iceman asked, his voice calm and full of reassurance.

Maverick nodded his head. Iceman smiled.

“So what first?”

“What do you mean what first? We strip.” Iceman’s tone was light and he was laughing.

“Oh, right.”

Iceman rolled his eyes and slowly, he peeled off his vest. Maverick’s eyes lingered at the miles of golden tan skin that became available to him. Iceman’s arm shot forward, inviting Maverick’s hands to his hips. Maverick stripped him of his joggers and boxers then Iceman crawled on top of the bedsheets.

Iceman just laid there on his back, hands up behind his head, letting Maverick take in the view. He smirked to himself as he saw Maverick visibly blank, Iceman’s laughter bought him out of his daze. Iceman opened the metal clasps and handed them to Maverick as he turned around to face away from him. Iceman peered over his shoulder to gauge Maverick’s reaction, his eyes wide and his chest heaved at the sight of Iceman. All of Iceman.

“C’mon Mav. I can last a while but we haven’t got all night.” His tone was teasing, and he winked.

Iceman shook his wrist, as though he was reminding Maverick of what they were here to do in the first place. Maverick shuffled up to the bedpost by Iceman’s head and bound him to it, nice and tight. Iceman was grinning, as Maverick reached over him, to fasten his right wrist. Iceman kissed his hand as Maverick withdrew it.

“Which one do you want me—“

“The paddle, it’s better for someone who needs a confident boost.”

The irony in the statement wasn’t lost on Maverick. He peeled his bomber jacket off and his white t-shirt, he crawled up onto the bed. Iceman felt the weight dip behind him and he smiled to himself. 

* * *

“You can touch me, you know, _there_.. There would be much more pleasure in this for the both of us if you did.”

Maverick ran a cautious hand up Iceman’s exposed thighs, trailed small patterns on his hips and back down to his bottom. He palmed him and he heard Iceman sigh.

“False sense of security Mav, it’s all okay. Hit me. I can take it.”

“Safe-word?”

“.._Radar_. You can also stop at anytime, not just if I need too, Mav.”

Maverick withdrew his hand and Iceman inhaled. It wasn’t a hard blow but it was enough that Iceman exhaled with a laugh and sudden breath. Maverick’s hand swatted his other cheek and Iceman sighed.

“Again. Mav, _please_.”

Maverick laid out a range of slaps to Iceman’s thighs and his bottom. In the dim light, Maverick couldn’t see his handprints on Iceman. He couldn’t see his branding of him; claiming Iceman to be his own.

Iceman moaned and Maverick paused, his hand mid-air. He was worried that he’d hurt Iceman and quickly withdrew. Only to find Iceman kicked at him, coaxed him back to Iceman’s exposed flesh.

“Try the paddle. It’s all okay Mav, I’m enjoying it.”

Maverick couldn’t help it but his hand shook as he picked up the paddle from beside Iceman’s knee. He braced himself and took a swing. Iceman, he wasn’t sure, was laughing again. He swatted his left side and Iceman groaned that time, Maverick smirked to himself having found a tender spot.

“Keep going.” His voice was a whisper.

Maverick let the paddle swing again and Iceman cried out, wrists tugging at his restraints. His confidence was growing, the obscene sounds of Iceman was music to his ears, telling him that what he was doing to Iceman was okay. Iceman was trusting him with his ass, literally, and Maverick decided that he wouldn’t hold back.

He laid out slaps in random patterns, some harder than others, all over Iceman’s bottom. Iceman gasped and hissed. He moaned without restraint as Maverick caught the tender tops of his thighs.

“Are you alright?”

Iceman moaned full and throaty, his head had bent down so that he was staring at the sheets. His fists has clenched and unclenched. Iceman rocked his hips back, widened his stance and impossibly, offered himself higher to Maverick. That answered Maverick’s question.

“What about a whip?”

Iceman’s shoulders shook as he chuckled to himself.

“Whip.. you didn’t even.. wa-ah” Maverick hit him again, “want too.. use your.. _hands_.” He was a little out of breath, but he still had enough of a bitchy tone that Maverick had to laugh.

“Maybe next time then we can—“

“—_Fuck me_.”

Maverick stiffened. He looked down at Iceman. He clambered off of the bed and crouched at his side. Maverick yanked Iceman’s face towards him, he needed to see him as he asked—

“Fuck me, Mav. With the restraints. Just _do_ it.”

Maverick kissed him, deep and dirty as Iceman struggled to meet his mouth. Maverick rose to his feet and Iceman’s eyes trailed his figure as he disappeared from his view. Iceman braced himself, fists balled, shoulders slumped.

“Where are the—“

“—Bedside table.”

He felt the weight of the bed dip behind him. A cool liquid coated his reddened ass, then a slick finger slipped between his cheeks. He moaned again, shook in his bonds. Iceman tipped his head back down, focused on his breathing as a finger prodded at him. He relaxed and let Maverick in.

He was still on his knees, rocking back and fourth as Maverick added another crooked finger. Iceman grunted as a third was added and shivered. Maverick caught his hips, to ensure they didn’t buckle underneath his torturous touch.

“Mav. Ma- Maverick. Touch me. Touch me.”

“I am you stupid—“

“—My _cock_, you retard.”

Maverick felt his cheeks heat and cursed himself, he had neglected Iceman and his beautiful leaking cock unattended this entire time. He took hold of Iceman’s erection and Iceman shivered; moaned and writhed in his grasp.

Maverick removed his fingers and Iceman whimpered. He thrust his hips into the loosely circled fingers around himself but Maverick pulled away.

“_Now_ you’re getting it.” It was a mere breathless laugh, but Maverick still grinned.

The sight of Iceman, the notion of him being so agreeable and demanding. It was all too much for Maverick. His hands clutched at Iceman’s hips, who desperately tried to stay still, as Maverick pushed in. Hard.

Iceman yelped. He thrust his own hips backward to meet Maverick, to take all of him in. Maverick’s thrusts were fast and powerful, Iceman was moaning uncontrollably with each rough stroke. Maverick grew faster and Iceman grew louder, his wrists writhed in his shackles. 

* * *

Maverick knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. A clumsy hand caught hold of Iceman’s cock, pumped him in time with his hips. Iceman shook, the pleasure heightened. He shifted his hips again and groaned. Maverick knew that delicious sound, he had nailed his prostate.

Their moans and grunts mingled, the sweat dropped off of Maverick’s hair onto Iceman’s lower back. He was drenched in sweat, dog tags near to slapping him in the face after colliding with the wall. He let out a string of curses and froze. Maverick withdrew completely then, in a harsh roll of his hips, slammed into Iceman all the way to the hilt. Iceman screamed.

He was coming all over Maverick’s hand and the bedsheets. He thrust helplessly into Maverick’s hand, bare balls fucking him in a desperate attempt to draw out the raging pleasure as long as he could.

The clench of Iceman’s inner walls, the sight of him so submissive, proved too overpowering for Maverick who shuddered. He violently swore, as his released filled Iceman. He bucked his hips a couple more times then collapsed, with a huff, onto Iceman’s sweat soaked back. Iceman grunted, then chuckled a breathless and beautiful chuckle.

They both fought with themselves as their pulses beat their way back to normal. Maverick reluctantly pulled out, he kissed the tender spot on Iceman’s left thigh, then fell to the bed beside him. He had barely regained his breath, when Iceman nudged him with his knee. Maverick’s eyes were drooping closed.

“Maverick. Hey, Mav. Don’t fall asleep on me here.” His voice was a mere whisper. “_Maverick_.”

With his last ounce of strength he nudged Maverick again, who turned his face to him.

“Oh shit Ice, right.”

Iceman rolled his eyes as Maverick searches for the keys. He released Iceman’s left wrist and he rolled his shoulders a couple times, he winced when he heard a crack. Maverick unlocked the second restraint and Iceman fell to the bed, with a huff. Maverick crawled over him, his hands traced the tender flesh. Maverick turned Iceman’s face to him and brushed his lips over Iceman’s. Iceman pulled away with a pleased sigh.

“See, it wasn’t so bad. I’m not in any pain.”

“How are you going to sit tomorrow?”

“I’ll find a way. It was all worth it.” Then, softer: “Can we do this again?”

“Count on it.”

“With a.. whip?”

Maverick laughed at Iceman’s boldness. He winked.

Maverick kissed him again, long and slow. Their lips locked together perfectly. His tongue prodded at Iceman, who eagerly parted his lips for him. It wouldn’t be anything more than this, as Maverick’s eyes began to close again.

“I love you so much, Mav. Thank you.” Iceman whispered as he kissed the side of Maverick’s mouth, a hand stroked his sleeping face.

They fell asleep just like that, loose limbs sprawled across the bed, clutching at the other in a loose embrace.


End file.
